


Let Me Be Your Sugar

by SailAweigh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, rot your teeth fluffy sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailAweigh/pseuds/SailAweigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim likes his coffee hot and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Your Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Written as comment fic for [jim-and-bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/910365.html#comments) Daily Captain and Daily Doctor way back in 2013, but never got around to posting it over here. Must be a member of the community to view the pretty pictures. Come join us. :)

Jim looked up from his coffee when he heard footsteps moving around the bedroom. First to the closet, the sound of hangers rattling around when a shirt was pulled off of one; no clue as to whether it was a dress shirt or something more casual, but not a t-shirt. 

The footsteps moved on, the squeak of wood against wood told him that Bones was digging in the bottom dresser drawer; none of the others made the same sound. It looked like Bones was going for jeans, today. The tidiest of men at work, he never hung his jeans up, just folded them casually and threw them in the drawer higgledy-piggledy. Not what Jim considered characteristic of the man who had ranted about the perils of deep space the first time they'd met and made him determined to avoid the Andorian shingles with single-minded determination.

Jim put his coffee down, picked up the newspaper and gave it a shake to flatten out the pages of the entertainment section. They had three days leave to spend in San Francisco and he intended to make the most of it. Some Shakespeare; perhaps a comedy. There'd been entirely too much drama aboard the Enterprise in the past year. Maybe he'd find a club that played bluegrass to take Bones to one evening.

Picking the coffee up again, he ignored the handle to curl his hand around the bowl of the cup. Jim liked the warm feeling against his whole palm. He told Bones, once, that being mindful of the whole sensation of eating or drinking led to greater pleasure and a deeper appreciation for them. Tarsus IV had taught him that. It was the one thing that Bones never laughed at him about, saving that for all the times he'd crashed and burned trying to get a smile out of Uhura.

The clinking of the chain that Bones only wore when he was in civvies alerted him to the fact that he had company in the kitchen. Jim looked over the rim of his cup to see Bones standing in the doorway, a big smile on his face that gave Jim pause.

Pulling his cup away from his mouth, Jim queried the other man. "What's got you so cheery this morning? I thought you were going to moan and groan your way through shore leave for having to abandon your precious inventory."

The smile softened just a little. Bones walked over to where Jim sat and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a companionable squeeze. "I woke up and realized I had three whole days with you, darlin'. Damn inventory can just wait."

Jim put his coffee down and reached one hand up to pull that smile towards him, giving Bones a mischievous grin of his own. "Come here and give me some of that southern sugar, my coffee's a little bitter, today."

With a chuckle, Bones gave in to the blandishment and bent down for the kiss. It was one that spoke of familiarity and comfort with a promise of passion deferred for later. Three days could feel like forever with the right person.


End file.
